


Student Orientation

by KaT_John_Adams



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaT_John_Adams/pseuds/KaT_John_Adams
Summary: Inspired by this ask: https://elsewhereuniversity.tumblr.com/post/159389947208/im-an-artist-and-i-feel-like-i-would-get-into-a
Kudos: 5





	Student Orientation

The professor pinched the bridge of her nose. Every year, without fail, an Arts student would ask, “Do you think the Fey would let me paint them?” At the mere mention of _Them_ , many students gasp and most the staff sigh. Professor Purcell put her hand down and looked up into the crowd. The querent stood, patient, but clearly eager. _Definitely an Arts student_ , she thought to herself.  
  
“They would,” she began, having memorized this speech by heart. “You would paint portrait after portrait. At first it would be exhilarating - all those sleepless nights to which you no doubt already commit would lack exhaustion. You’d never lack inspiration surrounded by wonders beyond even your fertile, youthful imagination. And they would fawn over you – oh how they would tempt you with sweets and affection and gifts.” As usual, the audience was rapt.  
  
“One day your hands would start to cramp. But you’d paint still, because they _begged_ you. And then your eyes would become dry and blurry. But you’d paint still, because they _asked_ you to. And your back would curve and your neck grow stiff. But you would continue painting, because they _told_ you to. And you would begin to shake and falter. But still paint because, by then, you could. Not. _Stop_.” The art student looked like he might cry.   
  
Every year, just so. Student came here seeking to find a dream amongst the Gentle Sort, and would, instead, find they lusted for nightmares. And true, some years one or two would seek them regardless, unable to believe what they dreamed was a honey’d lie - perhaps one sent to lure them, even.  
  
But others took it to heart. Art students didn’t have the knack for direct confrontation that the Engineering students did. They were not as careful and empiracle and resourceful as the Science hall attendees.  
  
But they drew such beautiful and ornate sigils. They crafted wards that some stronger hedgewitches found off-putting. Their charms tended to almost reach out and caress everyone they passed, not just their bearer. And all the Forces help you should they decide to build a hex.  
  
A year passes, and another fresh crowd.

“Can the Kindly Ones be photographed?” Professor Purcell sighed. More cautious, this year’s asker was. But still the same.  
  
“They can, if they wish. And you would take many photographs for them…”


End file.
